


Acorn

by jakedillingerdeservesmorelove



Series: Requests! [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Kleinsen, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove/pseuds/jakedillingerdeservesmorelove
Summary: Evan is unsure about how open he should be at school with his new relationship. Jared doesn't give a shit.





	Acorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junebug93472](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug93472/gifts).



> Happy pride month, have some cute gay boys being gay

Evan walked into school Monday morning with his head down and his hands gripping his backpack straps tightly, keeping his elbows tight to his body so he didn’t ram them into somebody’s sides on accident, not wanting to inconvenience anyone. School was hell, Evan didn’t know any person (besides maybe Alana Beck) who actually liked coming to school. But he didn’t really have a choice in the matter so he went anyway.

Arriving at his locker he tried to take as little time pulling out the books he needed as possible. The bigger the headstart he could get on getting to class the better. Evan always hated the rush of students when the bell rang, especially so early in the morning.

“Hey, Acorn!”

Immediately Evan felt his face grow warm as Jared approached his locker. After an accidental confession of the romantic feelings he felt for Evan, the pair had gone on multiple dates and ended their last with an agreement that yes, they were in fact boyfriends now. That was on Saturday and Evan still wasn’t used to the reality of the situation. Not to mention the once teasing nickname turned pet name he’d been given by his new boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._ How weird was that?

“He-uh, hey… Jared.” He hadn’t yet come up with his own nickname for his partner, but Evan supposed that might be alright considering he and Jared hadn’t talked about how open they would be about their relationship in public. Their moms knew, and Jared was dropping heavy hints to his oblivious dad about it, but school was a whole different situation. No one would think twice about Jared calling him Acorn, but it might be a little telling if Evan started referring to him as “babe” or “baby” or whatever other sugary-sweet nickname existed.

“Walk to class with me?” Jared asked, leaning against the locker neighboring Evan’s.

“Yeah! Yeah, of course,” he replied, hurrying to grab all his things before shutting his locker.

The two walked side by side down the buzzing hallway as kids caught up with each other about how they spent their weekends and how annoyed they were that it was over. 

“So, we still on for studying tonight?” Jared asked.

“Yes, definitely,” Evan said. “I have so much english homework I gotta do.”

Jared laughed, wiping a fake tear away.

“Oh Evan, sweet, innocent Evan.”

“What? You said we were going to study?”

“Yeah,” Jared’s voice grew more quiet, “but once you start dating somebody you never actually study during a study date.”

Evan found himself looking around the crowded hallway to see if anyone had overheard. Luckily everyone seemed to be too caught up in their own conversations or too tired to care about other people’s.

Not that Evan minded if people knew about him and Jared, he just wasn’t looking forward to finding out what kind of judgement he would receive from it.

“Then what are we actually going to do?” He asked.

“I don’t know, probably make out.”

He said it so casually but if Evan’s face had been warm before it must have been burning now. They’d kissed plenty, but they hadn’t done anything that Evan would classify as “making out” yet. Not to mention he was so open to saying it in the middle of the hallway where anybody could overhear.

“Oh-oh okay yeah that’s-that’s cool too,” Evan babbled, adjusting the straps of his backpack.

Jared looked smug at the effect he had on him. He always looked smug when he managed to make Evan flustered—which wasn’t a very difficult task.

Evan looked away from Jared’s face lest he grow even more embarrassed than he already was and found his gaze landing on his boyfriend’s hand, swinging between them as they walked. Hand holding, Evan had discovered, was one of his new favorite things to do with Jared. If he had an actual list of things he loved to do with his boyfriend, holding his hand would be at the top of the list only after the soft, quick kisses Jared liked to give him at random times when they were hanging out together. Both were such simple forms of intimacy that he couldn’t seem to get enough of. But holding his hand at school might cross some sort of line that had gone undiscussed between them and Evan didn’t want to cross any lines so he kept his hands to himself. It was a little disappointing, but he knew that nothing would be stopping him after school and he could hold Jared’s hand and kiss him as much as he wanted on their way back to his house.

He smiled at the thought, drawing Jared’s attention to him.

“What are you thinking about, Acorn? If it’s trees I swear I’ll punch you,” he joked. Evan discovered quickly that Jared didn’t actually mind when he talked so passionately about his love of nature. In fact, more often than not if he went on a spiel it would end in a kiss and Jared telling him how cute he looks when he’s excited.

“Nothing,” he said quietly, his smile widening at the new train of thought that passed through his mind. “Just thinking.”

“Well think later,” he told him, “or you’ll walk right past the classroom.”

Evan’s head snapped up and he saw that they had indeed arrived at Jared’s first class of the day, Evan’s being right across the hall.

“Oh,” he said simply, watching as some students were already arriving early. “Guess I’ll see you after then?”

“Yeah,” Jared replied, “I’ll see you after.”

Evan expected him to leave it at that and swagger his way inside the room, maybe send him a text or two before class actually started.

So imagine his surprise when Jared gave him a quick kiss goodbye in the middle of the hallway with tons of people to witness it.

He waited a moment to gauge Evan’s reaction—a blush and a shocked smile—and headed inside, leaving Evan to try and regain his ability to function on his own.

He looked around at the people in the hallway. Most didn’t seem to care, which relieved him, and the ones that did seemed shocked, but not disgusted or judgy like his anxiety had tricked him into believing they would. One girl he knew from his art class gave him a smile and a thumbs up as she walked by.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fumbled to pull it out, tapping the new text from Jared.

 

_ Probably should have asked you about that beforehand _

_ I hope that was ok  _

 

Evan bit his lip as he walked airily to his desk.

 

_ More than okay _

 

The bell rang and more students trickled in as his phone buzzed again.

 

_ Ok good _

_ See you soon Acorn _


End file.
